The SeeD
by Saltar
Summary: *Updated* A rebel gang goes after Balamb Garden! Slythe Leonhart and his friends must stop them. Some romance included! R and R pleez!
1. Wake-Up Call

Standard Disclaimers: I don't own Quistis but the rest of the characters are mine!

As Slythe Leonhart stepped out of bed he could feel a slight cramp to his stomach.

            "Ughh," he moaned and turned to look at the clock.

            It was 11:15, which left him fifteen minutes to get ready.  He ran to the bathroom to find his roommate Pyo getting ready as well.  Pyo turned to say something but Slythe was in such a rush he ignored Pyo and started to brush his teeth.  After brushing he headed for the shower and after a quick scrub he changed into his training clothes, pick up his books, said bye to Pyo, and rushed out the door.

            Slythe slid through the door and dropped into the seat of his first class.  His Instructor Quistis Trepe was doing paperwork and did not notice Slythe come in late.  Quistis was one of the few heroes in the Sorceress Wars.

            "All right Students, lets begin class," said Instructor Trepe.

            Slythe listened carefully and took notes.  He was hoping to ace his written test, which was coming up next week so all he would have to take to become a SeeD would be the field exam.  After class he rushed out of class to find Pyo so they could head to lunch.  He found Pyo talking with a girl named Rikku.  Slythe secretly liked Rikku but never could come out to admit it yet.

            "Hey guys!" said Slythe, "What's up?" 

            Pyo turned to see Slythe behind him. "Nothing much I guess"

            "Alright, I have to get to my next class, see you guys later," said Rikku and walked away.

            Slythe and Pyo walked to the cafeteria talking about what had happened in their classes.  When they entered the cafeteria they saw kids eating, chatting, and playing a popular card game called Triple Triad.

            "You know,' said Slythe, " Rikku is one cute girl."

            "Yah man, I didn't know you liked her," Pyo said.

            "Lets just get some hot dogs."

            Slythe and Pyo walked over to the long line of people waiting in line for some hot dogs.  When they were finally served they were to discover that all the hot dogs were sold out.  They ordered some grilled chicken instead and headed for a table where some of their friends were sitting.

            "Gotcha there," said one of their friends named Grath.  He had just beat their other friend Dozma in a game of Triple Triad.

            "Hey, what's new guys!" said Dozma.

            "Nothing much, I'm gonna study all weekend for the written exam," mumbled Slythe.

            "Same with me," piped in Pyo.

            After a short meal and a lively discussion Slythe head back to his dorm.  Pyo had stopped at the library so Slythe was alone.  He had two hours before his next class so he decided he would change into his battle clothes and head for the training center in preparation for the field exam.  That was, if he passed the written test.  Slythe slid into the dorm.  He changed into his battle clothes, a bright red, silk shirt and a pair of black silk pants.  He then strapped his gunblade to his waist and headed towards the Training Center.

            When he reached the Training Center, he showed his student identification to the security guard and walked through the large steel doors.  The Training Center looked like a jungle except for the steel doors leading to other chambers of the center.  Slythe walked through one of the chamber doors to his left.  As he walked in he heard a loud roar.  He turned to see a T-Rex charge at him.  Quickly he grabbed his gunblade from its holster and got into his battle stance. 

            Taking the advantage that he noticed his opponent approaching he dashed up to the monster and landed a swipe to its left leg.  It gave a roar and swung its tail trying to trip Slythe.  He jumped over it and landed another blow to the, monster, this time in its right foot. 

            "This should be easy," he thought overconfidently.

            Just as he was about to land another blow to the dinosaur, the T-Rex shot out a blast of fire, causing him to flinch and fall.  The T-Rex headed towards him.  In his fright he pulled up his gunblade and hit the trigger.  He missed pitifully and his arm collapsed from the intense strain.  He thought he might have broken it but this was the last of his worries.  He needed to escape.  He turned to see a big shadow fall upon him.  The dinosaur was going to crush him.


	2. Savior

Slythe closed his eyes as the T-Rexaur's foot came lower. All of a sudden he heard the T-Rexaur roar in pain. He felt the earth rumble as the monster collapsed to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Pyo standing in front of him with his gunblade swinging in the air. 

He smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you're ok man, after I stopped at the library I thought I'd join you."

"I'm glad you could make it," Slythe said and then he blacked out.

When Slythe came back into consciousness he was lying in a bed. He felt his arm throb and turned to see it was in a cast. He was in pajamas and felt nauseated. He looked around and figured out that he was in the garden's Infirmary. Balamb Garden's new doctor was Dr. Fukki.

"You're very lucky you survived," she said, "Your friend would like to see you, he'll be right in."

Pyo walked in with a tray with some hot dogs and a coke.

"I think you'll need a few of these," he joked and gave the placed the plate on the side table. "I'm glad I decided to come and join you or you'd be dead meat!"

"How'd you stop the T-Rexaur?" Slythe inquired. 

"Well, when I walked into the training center I heard a roar and I ran forward. I saw the monster about to crush you so I took out my gunblade and shot the T-Rexaur in the forehead. It was a lucky shot."

Dr. Fukki walked in and announced, "Slythe, After you rest for a while I'll give you a shot of elixir and you're good to go, your arm will heal soon, but till then go easy on it."

Pyo left and after sleeping for a couple hours Slythe awoke and left for his dormitory. He cleaned himself up and then put on some casual clothes. Then he headed for the third floor. The third floor was where Headmaster Cid's office was. The garden was discovered to also be mobile ten years ago, during the Sorceress Wars. The pilot bridge was also on the third floor. Slythe wanted to ask Nida the pilot if she could stop at Balamb City so he could buy some goods. She said the garden would stop there next week and the students would be able to spend the day there. Slythe checked the time and figured he had about two hours before his evening class. He decided he would relax in the Quad before class. As he walked in he bumped into Rikku.

"Hey Slythe, How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," he mumbled.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Training Room accident."

"Oh, Well since we're both here we might as well hang out together," Rikku said.

"Ok, I guess you're right," smiled Slythe.

The two students sat down and talked for a while and then Slythe asked it Rikku was hungry. She was so they headed for the cafeteria. At the cafeteria Slythe bought Rikku a hot dog and they sat down at a table.

"Some of the guys tell me you're really good at Triple Triad," said Rikku after finishing her food, "How about a challenge?"

Slythe blushed and said, "Sure, that would be fun."

He pulled out his cards and decided which cards he would use. He had a big card set so it was a hard choice. He finally decided on these cards: Squall, Seifer, Irvine, Laguna, and Ward. All were cards of fighters in the Sorceress Wars. He even owned a card Instructor Trepe. Slythe started off by putting his Squall card in the bottom right hand corner playing a defensive move. His Squall card was almost invincible because of the "A" and 9 it had. Rikku put here Ultima Weapon card right above Slythe's Squall card. It had a seven and an eight to defend it but it was no match for Slyhte's Irvine card. The Irvine card captured Rikku's Ultima Weapon card and gave Slythe a six to four lead.

This did not shake Rikku but her cards were no match for Slythe's cards and by the end of the match she had lost. Slythe took he Chubby Chocobo card, which was one of the only cards he was missing in his set. Rikku had a double of it so she didn't mind giving it up.

"That was fun, you're as good as they claim you are," she said "Written exams are next week, maybe we can study together."

"Yah, that would be cool," said Slythe.

"I better get going, I'll see you around, bye," Rikku said and walked away.

Slythe watched as she walked away and then headed for class. This was a good start for a good relationship.


	3. The Rebels

I don't own Squall or Zell or Cid, but the rest of the characters are mine!

Slythe Leonhart headed for his dormitory after a card game. His arm was broken and in a cast but that didn't dampen his spirits. As he walked down the corridors of Balamb Garden he met up with his friend and Pyo.

"How are you feeling man?" said Pyo.

"Fine, my arm just aches a bit."

"Why don't we head for the front hall, the staff has set up an ATM machine for the trip to Balamb city tomorrow."

"Yah, I need some money, once we're SeeD's we'll actually get paid!"

The two friends walked to the front hall and withdrew some cash. They then headed for their class. As they walked in they saw Instructor Anforge talking to some frantic students. Instructor Delworth Anforge was the combat instructor and a gunblade specialist. He also held a high position in the garden. It turned out that some of the students had seen five men in red combat suits watching the garden, getting ready to strike. The men were heavily armed but when they saw the students they ran. Everyone was shocked by the news. Anforge quickly put a lock down on the school sealing all entrances and locking all windows. He then had the building inspected for bombs. Headmaster Cid put security at high alert and the trip to Balamb City was canceled.

Class was rushed and hectic but the students were able to review for their written final next week. Slythe wondered why the faculty was so nervous but shrugged it off. After class Pyo and Slythe headed for the cafeteria where they would eat lunch and Headmaster Cid would make an announcement. They filed into the cafeteria for a dinner of chicken soup and fresh garlic bread. Headmaster Cid then stepped onto a makeshift podium for his announcement.

"Today five soldiers from a rebel gang called "BlackSwitch" appeared near our garden. All were heavily armed and are believed to be searching for a secret way into the garden. Tonight the garden will move from its resting spot and into the air. It will go to a safe spot but will float there. We are very nervous because this rebel group owns thirty battle planes and one giant battle cargo ship. If this rebel group was looking at our garden they could easily wipe us out in seconds. Our SeeD are on high alert and we are now calling for help from two gardens. The newly built Timber Garden, run by former student Squall Leonhart (no relation to Slythe) and Dollet Garden run by Zell Dincht also a former student. Classes will stay at normal schedule, but if an attack happens all student will be sent to the dormitories with their weapons. Thank you and have a nice day."

After Headmaster Cid left there was a big commotion. _Was there going to be an attack? Was the rebel group going to follow them? Where the other gardens going to aid them, and in what way? _Many questions where left to answer. After dinner the students were sent to their dormitories for the night. Pyo and Slythe said goodbye to Dozma and Grath and headed for their room. Slythe now feeling uncomfortable pulled out his gunblade from its large case and slipped it under his bed. It was going to be a tough night because the garden was now flying through the air.

The next morning Slythe woke up early so h decided he would get ready and go for a walk in the quad, if he found a cozy spot he could study a little for the written test on Wednesday of next week. Today was Saturday so he had four days left to study. As he walked to the quad he ran into Rikku.

"Hey Slythe, fancy seeing you here!" said Rikku.

"Likewise, I'm here to study, care to join me?"

"Sure, why not," said Rikku and they both headed for a bench in the corner.

After an hour or so of studying Slythe said goodbye and left for the cafeteria so he could grab some breakfast and then head back to his dormitory to relax. After he at his breakfast he went back to the dorm and found Pyo getting ready.

"It looks like you got up early," said Pyo.

"Yah, I went for a walk in the Quad."

"Well, before I got ready I did some studying. I'm ready."

"That's cool, well I'm going to relax.

After four days of hard work, a regular schedule and studying the students were ready to take the final!


	4. The Test

            The day before the final Slythe slept read his favorite magazine _Gunblade Specialist _for a while but kept getting distracted by the one question.  _What did BlackSwitch want with Balamb Garden?_  He kept pondering on the question.  He finally decided that he would gain the courage and ask Headmaster Cid.  Maybe he could convince Pyo.  It turned out that Pyo had the same idea so they both took the elevator to the third floor.  They walked into the Headmaster's office and saw him talking to two men.  Judging by the long scar on one of the men he figured he was Squall Leonhart and the other man must be Zell Dincht because of the black tattoo running down his face.  Wow!  Two Sorceress War heroes at Balamb Garden!

            As they moved closer the headmaster spotted them and called out to them.

            "Hello Slythe, Pyo, thank you for stopping by.  I'd like you to meet Mr. Squall Leonhart and Mr. Zell Dincht.  They are the Headmasters of Timber Garden and Dollet Garden.  I suppose you are here to figure out what BlackSwitch wants with Balamb Garden."

            Wow, how'd you know?" inquired Pyo.

            "I know my students, well I will tell you the reason why but do not go spreading it around or you might cause havoc.  The information will be put out in an assembly tonight.  Now I will answer your question.  Many years ago a sorceress named Flemingale created six gems known as the "Energy Gems" because if brought together on a magic board they can cause an energy blast strong enough to blow up a whole mountain.  Balamb Garden owns three of these gems.  They were given to my wife Edea when she became a sorceress.  BlackSwitch owns the other three gems and so is the magic board.  The gems cannot be destroyed so I am giving one to each of the three gardens.  That way it will be harder for BlackSwitch to get all three of the gems.  For now the gardens will stay together in case a battle breaks out.  Schedules will stay the same till further notice though."

            "Wow, sounds like we have a serious problem," said Slythe as they walked out.

            "Yah, oh well, we still have the written test tomorrow."

            The two boys headed back to their dorm where they discussed the issue.  At dinner the news was told and a light panic and excitement swept through the Garden.  The next day was written test day so that also swept a bit of excitement through the garden as well.  That night almost every light in the dormitory was on.

            The next morning Slythe and Pyo were both up early and got ready.  The test would be on a computer and they had two and a half hours to complete it.  Both boys headed into the test taking room where many students were waiting.  The students had ten minutes to relax or review their facts.  After ten minutes the students' screens flashed on and the test began.  Slythe finished his test in two hours so he walked outside the room and waited for Pyo.  Pyo finished shortly afterwards and they both headed down the stairs to wait for their scores to be announced.  Only the top eight scores were allowed to move on to the field exam.  Headmaster Cid walked in and a great silence hung over the crowd.  Headmaster Cid then began to announce the top scorers.

            "Drudge Andrews, Yurma Hun, Helman Philips, Writh Row, Newman Grant, Rikku Takashiri, Pyo Sasaki, and our top scorer is Slythe Leonhart!"

            Slythe and Pyo were extremely happy they passed but they were also sad their friends Dozma and Grath did not.  Slythe and Pyo said goodbye to them and then they went to the small meeting between the eight qualifiers.  Slythe hugged Rikku and together they walked into the meeting room.  It turned out that the field exam mission had to be canceled because of the week's events.  Instead the students would have to show their piloting skills by flying a ship called the _Ranguroks, _which were Esther ships from the Sorceress Wars.  They were the only battle ships the three gardens had and they each owned one.  They would now take the field exam.  The task would be to fly a Rangurok in a simulation and try to shoot down electric disks that were flying around and shoot them down.  If a disk hit you, you would lose power and if you lost all your power the simulation would be over and you would fail.  The percent of energy you had left would be your score.  Only four people could pass.  

Rikku, Pyo and Slythe were on one team and they loaded onto their simulation ship, which was a miniature version of a real Rangurok.  Slythe piloted while Pyo took control of the guns and Rikku took control of the engine dash.  Slythe flew into the disk field and began to doge discs while Pyo blew them up.  At one point a disk nearly hit Slythe's engine but Rikku put the thrusters on and the disc burned to ashes.  When the simulation was over they had only been hit by one disc giving them a 97%.  After everyone had completed the qualifiers were announced.  Slythe, Pyo and Rikku were three of the qualifiers.  They were now SeeDs!  There would be an inauguration dance tonight.  They headed to their new dorms witch were separate and much more spacious.  They also found that their stuff had already been moved.  Slythe and friends took a short rest and then changed for the dance.  As they headed to the Quad the alarm sounded.

They rushed to the Bridge of the garden where Nida and Headmaster Cid were looking worried.  Eighteen BlackSwitch battle planes were heading towards the garden.  Timber and Dollet Gardens had already dispatched their SeeD and their Ranguroks. All of Balamb Garden's SeeDs were called onto the bridge.  They were told to board the garden's ship and destroy the enemy planes.  The SeeDs quickly went to the basement of the garden and boarded the Rangurok.  Slythe sat in the pilot seat and flew the ship out of the garage.  Pyo and some others took to the weapons while the rest worked on engine stability and defense mechanisms.  The SeeDs heard a loud roar and turned to see a missile flying towards Balamb Garden.        


End file.
